


Two idiots trapped in a killing game

by Cellophaneisastoner



Series: Me and my friend in Danganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Victims Blackened and Survivors, F/F, Friend’s Oc: The Ultimate Intimidation, Give Hifumi realistic proportions 2020, He’s like 19, I don’t remember jack shit from the game, Implied Sexual Content, It’s literally a self insert of me and my friend, Komura’s mentioned a lot, Leon is older than the others besides Hiro bc we don’t want pedophilia here, M/M, Makoto goes by They/Them, Mondo has a Southern Accent, Monokuma and Junko just get pissed a lit, My Oc: The Ultimate Pyromaniac, My friends a short bitch, My oc’s enby, Other, Our MCs are just dumb and stumble upon the would be crime scenes, Please don’t kill me bc my things all out of order, Probably gonna make a series of this where we get stuck in the other games, She has a mentioned wife(She and another friend are fake married IRL), So does Chihiro - Freeform, Some people still die tho, The whole plot is is being dumb and avoiding murder while getting people together, They/She Mukuro, We just get people together, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: Had this idea bc I was texting my friend and asked what our Ultimates would be
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Me and my friend in Danganronpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037013
Kudos: 14





	1. Arrival

Naegi Makoto looked up at Hope’s Peak Academy in some kind of numb shock. They couldn’t believe it. _‘Why am hesitating? This is my dream!_ _’_ They thought, shaking their head to clear it.

”Come on, are you just going to stand there?!” A voice called, and Makoto spun around to see a purpled haired male approach them quickly. “S-sorry!” They said, bowing quickly. He stopped and bowed as well before quickly making his way into the building. 

Makoto followed, and as soon as they stepped in their vision went dark.

_**•AFTER MAKOTO WOKE UP•** _

They made their way to the gym, getting almost immediately scolded by the guy from earlier. Only for it to stop when someone yells “Dude, leave them alone! They aren’t even that late!”. He looks flustered, turning and bowing to Makoto again.

”It’s fine!” They say, smiling as he rises. “What’s your name?” He asks, holding his hand out and shaking their’s. “Naegi Makoto, Ultimate Lucky Student.” The brunette answered kindly, smile widening. He grins back. “Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ultimate Moral Compass!” Kiyotaka announces.

Makoto waves as they walk over to the next person, who was looking at something on his phone. “And, who are you?” They asked, tilting their head. He looks up, grinning before answering “Yamada Hifumi! I’m the Ultimate Fanfiction Writer.” The brunette smiles back and says “Naegi Makoto.”. They shake hands before Makoto makes their way over to a guy with corn hair. “Um...excuse me? Who are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”.

He looks down at them, scowling slightly before answering “Oowada Mondo, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.”. They shake hands, Makoto introducing themself to almost everyone before a ring exploded from the speakers.

After whatever that bear thing was introduced himself as Monokuma and announced they were stuck in a killing game, they had all been on edge. Well, everyone except two people, who hadn’t even been paying attention. Mondo pounced on them, yelling “Do you not even care about this?!”.

The two shared a look before the taller scowled and answered “We do, we just aren’t bothered. It’s not that big of a deal.”. The shorter nodded, barely looking up from her phone. “Who even are you?!” Junko demanded, glaring at them. They shared a look before the taller smirked and said “Name’s Arson. This is Moss. Our names sound a little weird to you because we’re from America.”.

”And what are your Ultimates?” Makoto asked, tilting their head.

This time, it was Moss that answered. “I’m the Ultimate Intimidation, and they’re the Ultimate Pyromaniac.” She explained, turning back to her phone as Arson stood up.

They stretched, pulling their hair out of its ponytail before quickly retying it. Moss was quick to join them and the two walked away, chatting happily. This prompted Yasuhiro to follow, and everyone eventually left the room, leaving only Makoto and Kyoko to bear witness to the fight between Kiyotaka and Mondo. The brunette was quick to play peacemaker, leaving the two to challenge each other, with Makoto timing them.

**_•LATER WITH MONDO AND TAKA, 3RD POV•_ **

Mondo glared at Kiyotaka, who glared right back. They both stopped when the door clacked, turning to look as Arson entered. They stared at the two before a grin broke out on their face. “Is this what I think it is or are you guys fighting?” The blonde asked, grin widening when blushes erupted on their faces. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. You can go back to what you were doing now. Good luck Taka!” They said, turning and walking away. Mondo became even more flustered, while Kiyotaka raised an eyebrow.

”Wait- WHAT?!” Kiyotaka yelled, quickly erupting in a furious blush, burying his face in his hands. They could vaguely hear Arson laugh as they walked away.

Mondo cleared his throat, looking over at the very flustered Ultimate next to him. “Ya know, you aren’t that bad. Maybe one day we’ll even do what they were saying.” He said, smirking when Kiyotaka sent him an outraged look, blushing even harder. “Stop!” The purple haired male cried, shaking. “Wait, dude. Do you have a boner!?” The biker said, making Kiyotaka cover himself.

”You could’ve just asked, ya know.” Mondo said, pulling the other into his lap.

_**•AFTER, YA KNOW, THAT. NEXT MORNING•** _

Kiyotaka glared at Arson and Moss, who were grinning at him while Mondo just looked very satisfied. Moss leaned over and said “Heard about what happened from them. Your ass okay, Taka?”. He only glared, face very red while Mondo was talking with Arson, who was teasing him.


	2. Oh no Chihiro’s dead, what a tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Y’all can see from the title, I’ve skipped over Sayaka and Leon’s deaths. They never happen(yet, at least.)
> 
> Don’t mistake shit though, I actually care about Chihiro, I just have a whole boat load of apathy when it comes to his death.

Byakuya sighed, rubbing his nose. Toko has been bothering him nonstop, and on top of that, those two Americans wouldn’t stop teasing him. He tensed when a hand landed on his shoulder, turning to look. There stood Makoto, who looked very confused.

”Togami-kun? Are you okay?” They asked, head tilted in that way that made his heart beat faster. Byakuya nodded, about to answer when “A body has been discovered!”. They shared a somewhat horrified look before Makoto took off, followed by Byakuya. Everyone had already met in the gym, where Moss and Arson were trying to comfort a distraught looking Mondo.

”What happened?” Makoto asked after they came to a stop. Arson looked hesitant before answering “We found Chihiro. They were...dead...on the floor in the locker room.”. Everyone gasped. “Can we assume it wasn’t one of you three, then?” Kyoko asked, tilting her head. Moss scowled. “Be a little more considerate. Mondo was the last person to see them alive, you asshat.” She growled.

”Oh? So how do we know it isn’t him, then?” Byakuya asked, making Arson turn and glare. “Because, Byakuya, when the death happened Mondo was coming to get us to watch him and Chihiro.” They growled. Kiyotaka was comforting the biker, who had his head in his hands.

”Don’t yell at Master!” Toko yelled, glaring.

Byakuya rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses back up. “It was just a question. I wouldn’t pin the blame on him without evidence.” He said. This seemed to calm the two down before Monokuma appeared. “Fufufu~ What a tradegy! Our class trial will begin in a few hours, until then, do your best to investigate!” He said before leaving.

Everyone glared at where he was until a door opening caught their attention. Arson was leaving going towards the locker room and had opened the door. “Who here wears primarily black shirts?” They asked, holding up a piece of fabric. “Actually, who has a rip on their shirt or jacket?” The blonde asked again.

Everyone was quick to check over themselves, and Byakuya looked over when he noticed that Celestia hadn’t made a move. And there was a rip in her clothes. The blonde quickly passed this onto the two Americans, who nodded. Suddenly, something was dropped into Makoto’s hands. Everyone looked over as they read the back of it. “The Monokuma files...?” They said before turning it on.

”The cause of death seems to have been blunt force to the back of the head, and there are signs of the front having been slammed into a locker.” The brunette read, raising an eyebrow. “So it tells us how the victim died?” Kyoko asked, more to herself than anything.

They spent the next few hours investigating, and were called to the gym again. The class trial started, and Arson was the first to talk. “We can knock three people off the list right now, which would be me, Mondo, and Moss. Me and Moss were in the kitchen and Mondo was just entering the room.” They said. “We can get rid of Byakuya and Makoto as well, seeing as the both of them weren’t even near the gym when the announcement was made.” Moss continued.

Makoto nodded, saying “I agree. But we need to know where everyone was at the presumed time of death, which would be...?”. Mondo coughed, answering “Around 11:50.”. 

Makoto sent him a sympathetic look before turning back to the group. “Okay, where were you all at 11:50 today?” They asked.

Kyoko spoke up first. “I was in my dorm. Ishimaru can support my claim, as he saw me enter my room during one of his rounds.” She said, and Kiyotaka nodded. “As Kirigiri said, I was doing my rounds. I passed the dorms a handful of times, but never saw Kirigiri leave hers after entering.” He explained.

Everyone’s alibis were went through, and Byakuya made eye contact with Arson and Moss, nodding. “I have something that may help the case.” He declared, making the others attention turn to him. “What is it?!” Mondo asked, slamming his hands down on the railing. “When Naegi asked me everyone one to check their clothes for tears, I noticed that Celes hadn’t checked her clothes, and there was a tear in her dress. I believe that she is the culprit.” He explained, pushing his glasses up and smirking at Celestia’s nervous expression. 

Everyone looked at her in horror. “I wasn’t planning on it being Fujisaki! I was supposed to go after Yamada and Ishimaru!” She cried, making Mondo let out a furious scream. “You kill my friend and then say you were after my boyfriend?! What the hell is wrong with you!?” He yelled. “That does it then. Celestia Ludenberg, you are the blackened.” Arson said, crossing their arms.

”Wait just one minute! We have to take a vote!” Monokuma cried, clapping. When the votes where counted, Celestia had been dragged off, everyone following in confusion. After her punishment, they all left the gym. “Jesus, I was not expecting that.” Moss muttered, everyone nodding in agreement. “Not going to lie, I was kind of expecting it.” Arson said, pulling at their hair. Makoto sent her a look while Mondo stared. “Why were you expecting it?” Kiyotaka asked. 

“The penalty for murder should be death, and this is a killing game. It’s kind of a given, if you ask me.”.

Everyone seemed to agree with the statement, turning and going back to the dorms to try and recuperate from what they saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty long. Didn’t know I had it in me.


	3. Sayaka, get help

Sayaka stared down at the knife in her hand, nodding to steel her nerves. She hid it in her jacket before reaching out to knock on the door.

After some shuffling, Aoi opened her door, smiling at the singer. “What can I do for you, Maizono-san?” She asked, smiling. “Can I come in, Hina-chan?”. The swimmer smiled, nodding and moving to let the other inside her room. Aoi sat down and asked “What is it you need, Maizono-san?”. The singer sighed, watching as the other turned, seeming to get distracted by something.

She leapt, pinning the swimmer down and preparing to stab her when a knock stopped her. Sayaka jumped up, watching in some sort of numb horror as Aoi ran to the door, opening it to reveal Arson, who looked confused. “She tried to kill me!” Aoi cried, hiding behind the pyromaniac. They turned and glared at the shocked Ultimate, who dropped her knife before falling to her knees. “I’m so so so sorry, Hina-chan! My nerves got the best of me and you were the one I set my sights on. Please forgive me!” She sobbed, clasping her hands together.

The pair gave each other confused looks before the swimmer hesitantly stepped forward. “I’ll forgive you, if you promise to talk to others about your problems. I don’t know ever want to see you as the blackened.” She said, kneeling down and hugging the crying girl. Arson coughed awkwardly before saying “I’m just gonna...go.”. They turned and walked away, closing the door.

They sighed, rubbing their forehead when a voice called out. “Arson? What are you doing out here?”. The blonde whipped around, relaxing when they realized it was just Leon. “Had a problem with Sayaka and Aoi. Sayaka tried to kill her but I came around just in time. They’re currently making up.” They explained, making Leon let out a small sound of shock. 

“Jeez, didn’t know she had it in her.” He said, leaning on the wall outside Arson’s dorm. They nodded, opening the door. “You wanna come in? I snuck in snacks from the kitchen and found some movies.” They muttered, smiling when the redhead agreed.

The two entered Arson’s dorm to see Moss scrolling through her phone. “Hey dude.” Arson said, easily falling into place next to her. Leon sat on the beanbag that resided in the corner as the blonde tossed him a bag of chips. They turned on the first movie, opening a bottle of coke. 

It turned out to be a horror movie, which was unsurprising, given where they were, but left all three of them unimpressed. “Honestly, I expected getter gore. You can have all these fancy executions but can’t get good horror movies? Wack.” Arson said, shaking their head. Leon nodded, gaining a silent question from Moss. “Oh, I’ve always loved horror movies. This just ain’t it, chief.” He said, shaking his head in mock disappointment, making the blonde laugh.

The next movie was a comedy horror, which had horrible jokes and horrible deaths. “Not gonna lie, kinda disappointed. Thought the jokes would be better.” Moss sighed, turning back to her phone as Arson passed the redhead a bottle of soda.

They spent the night watching movies, eventually joined by a hesitant Taka and a tired Mondo, who were also very disappointed by the movies lack of gore.


	4. Lol bye Sayaka

“Do you smoke weed?”.

Hiro blinked, turning to Moss, who stared right back blankly. “W-What?” He asked, pausing putting his hair up. “Do you smoke weed?” Moss repeated, leaning forward. “Yeah...?” He answered, leaning back. “Do you like Leon?” She continued, completely aware of the way Hiro’s face went red. “No?” He tried, nervously smiling.

Moss glared at him before saying “No, you like him. I’ll get him and you can confess.”. Hiro dropped his head in his hands, abandoning his attempts to put his hair up. “I don’t even know if he likes me!” He cried, completely missing when Moss threw him an unimpressed look. “Leon went on a rant for like an hour about how much he liked you, he’s gonna go out with you.” She said, ready to call out to the baseball player when.

”A body has been discovered!”.

The two shot up, meeting up with Makoto half way and continuing to the gym. Hiro threw open the door to reveal Sayaka propped up against the bleachers with a knife stuck in her chest. Byakuya, Taka, and Hifumi were already there, Taka shaking while Hifumi looked like he was going to throw up. Byakuya was staring blankly at the Idol’s body.

Kyoko came through the door next, followed by Arson and Leon. Aoi and Sakura came after them, the swimmer screaming at the sight of Sayaka’s body. “Fucking hell...” Mondo muttered, pulling Taka against his chest. Toko was the last person in the gym, bursting into tears when she entered and looking sick. Junko finally entered, looking disgruntled and horrified. “So, it’s investigating time, then?” Makoto mumbled, in shock at seeing their best friend dead. Hiro looked away, hugging a shaking Leon to his chest.

The Monopad dropped into Arson’s hands, who immediately opened and read it. “The victim, Maizono Sayaka, was stabbed in the chest, but the ultimate cause of death was suffocation, as indicated by the marks around her neck.” They read, handing it over to Kyoko when they were done. 

“Alright, Naegi and I will investigate the body, everyone else, get your alibis.” She announced, waving them off. Arson led a shaking Byakuya away, sitting with him outside the gym. “Can you tell me where you were before finding the body?” They asked, making the blonde nod. “I met up with Ishimaru and Yamada while trying to find Naegi, as I had a question for them. We went inside and well, you know.” He explained, making Arson turn to the other two who had sat beside them. “Is that true?” They asked, making the writer and moral compass nod.

After the investigation, the trial began. “Who can we knock of the suspect list?” Aoi asked, making Arson grin. “The three who found the body, of course. I don’t think the bell would’ve gone off if one of them was the killer.” They said.

They all said their alibis, when suddenly, Makoto said “We found light hair under her nails, and there were markings around her neck. No one here besides Enoshima has that light of hair.”. Everyone’s eyes turned to Junko, who looked very nervous. “But it couldn’t be her.” Arson argued. “I ran into Junko a few minutes before the announcement. There would’ve been signs of a struggle, right. Shouldn’t she have been out of breathe if she kill Sayaka?” The blonde said. 

Kyoko spoke up. “All the evidence Naegi and I gathered points to Enoshima, But she has a very good alibi. Who could it be?”. Junko suddenly perked up. “I remember seeing Ogami going into the gym! Right after Maizono! It has to be her, right?” She said. “Ogami has lighter hair than I do! Doesn’t it make sense?!” She tried. Moss stared at her for a few seconds before saying “Junko’s right. Sakura has to be the killer.”.

Aoi gasped in horror when Sakura made no move to defend herself, looking away. Before the swimmer could try to defend her, Arson yelled “We’re ready to vote.”.

After the voting, it turns out they were correct in it being Sakura, and again they were forced to watch her execution. Aoi was sobbing into her hands while Leon and Hiro tried to comfort her. After they were let go, Aoi ran off, and no one tried to go after her.

”Fuck.” Arson said.


	5. Some much needed fluff

Leon waved his hands wildly as he talked, smile getting wider when Hiro and Arson made no attempts to shut him up. Suddenly, a hand was reaching towards him. Leon flinched when it landed on his cheek, tensing.

”Leon, you are the cutest damn thing in this gods forsaken world.” Arson said, cupping his face. The baseball player went red, covering his face. “Wouldn’t you agree, Hiro?” The blonde asked, looking over at the laughing clairvoyant.

”Of course I do!” Hiro said, making Leon even more flustered. Arson pulled their hands away from his face, Hiro’s replacing them. The blonde stood up, saying “I have to go talk to Junko. See y’all later.”. They waved at the pyromaniac as they left.

Arson looked around, quickly making their way to Mukuro’s room. They opened the door, quickly looking around to make sure the cameras were off. Mukuro, who was curled up in a ball, shot up. “Hey, sweetheart.” The blonde said, sitting down gently on the bed and opening their arms. Mukuro launches herself at them, sobbing.

”I don’t wanna do this anymore!” The soldier cried. “It’s not much longer until the game’s over, Love. I’ll visit you after each trial.” Arson whispered, threading their fingers through Mukuro’s hair. They rocked back and forth, the blonde whispering comforting words to the crying ravenette.

”I love you, Ikusaba Mukuro. Never forget that.” The pyromaniac said, smiling when Mukuro laughed. “You’re a real piece of work, Arson.” The soldier muttered, tired out. Arson only shrugged, laying Mukuro down. They continued to play with the other’s hair until she fell asleep. “I have to get rid of the cameras. Mukuro would be in danger if I don’t.” Arson muttered, looking around.

They stood, climbing onto Mukuro’s desk and reaching for the camera in the corner. Arson’s hand closed around it before the camera was ripped from the wall. “Huh, guess making him give me strength really was worth something.” They whispered.

Arson jumped down, rolling their shoulders. They walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind them before walking off to find Moss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I am not shipping myself with Mukuro. She’s simply just my favorite character, and I’m always calling people nicknames.


End file.
